The overall goal of our training program is to train and mentor clinician scientists from the disciplines of neurology and emergency medicine who will become collaborative leaders in the investigation of the causes and treatment of cerebrovascular disease. Specific aims include: 1. Training one Neurology or Emergency Medicine stroke fellow or junior faculty per year whose focus is development as an academic stroke clinician/researcher. This training includes extensive hands-on experience in clinical research and clinical trials, supplementary course work in clinical research methods and lectures in Cerebrovascular disease, and unique training in the evaluation and treatment of patients with acute stroke. 2. Involvement all stroke fellows at University of Cincinnati in SPOTRIAS activities, including collaborative research and educational experiences at other SPOTRIAS centers.